


Now Is The Time To Find A Hideaway

by mercutiglo



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Caught in a Storm, M/M, Other, Rain, Thunderstorms, why do i have so many goddamn fics about rain jfc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Peter really didn't want to go out based on the look of those clouds....First square of Bad Things Happen Bingo(Title from "Soon It's Gonna Rain" from the musical The Fantasticks)





	Now Is The Time To Find A Hideaway

“Juno, are you sure we shouldn’t be more worried about the weather? Those dark clouds look quite menacing.” Peter looked out the window of the apartment as Juno tied up his boots.

 

“Yes, Peter, I’m sure the weather will be fine. We’re not even going that far, we just have to go meet someone a little bit outside of town, and I’d rather not be going all by myself because I don’t really trust this guy.”

 

“Juno I know we live on the edge of Hyperion City, and I know you’ve assured me that it’s only a forty five minute walk, and that the fresh air will be nice, but I really think we should just drive instead….”

 

Juno stood up from tying his boots, fixing Peter with a glare that clearly said “do you really want to argue about this?” When Juno didn’t actually say anything, just stood there glaring, Peter turned around. His eyes were wider with worry than Juno would’ve expected, and it took as much willpower as Juno had to not to say something that sounded too mocking. “Do you want to bring an umbrella?”

 

“Juno please, I just don’t think-”

 

“Peter, I’m telling you. We’re not driving, and if it starts raining, so what, we get a little wet. It’s not acid rain season. If it were, I’d at least wear a more fortified jacket. The guy we’re meeting said he didn’t necessarily want us to drive anyways, cars are easy to tail and more likely to get tailed, and it looks more suspicious. A lady and his ‘friend’ walking just outside the city? That doesn’t necessarily look suspicious, that just looks like they’re getting up to ‘some stuff’ or gonna die.” At this Juno winked. “Which, I mean, if you wanna get up to ‘some stuff’ after, I certainly wouldn’t say no.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes. “I think we should just leave as soon as possible if you insist upon walking.” He looked over his shoulder one last time as he walked towards the door to put on his own boots and jacket. “Do you have everything you need? Whatever you need to meet this guy for?”

 

Juno pulled out a small chip from his pocket. “This is all I need. Rita really pulled through on this one.”

 

Peter simply nodded and opened the door, gesturing for Juno to go first. “Ladies first.” Juno left the apartment, and just before Peter closed the door behind them both, he grabbed a small umbrella to put in his pocket.

 

\----

 

They were about ten minutes away from the coordinates that Peter had plugged into Juno’s comms, and Peter thought he felt something hit his hand. “Juno, did you feel that?”

 

“Feel what?”

 

Peter looked up at the dark clouds that had moved over them. “I…. Could’ve sworn I felt a raindrop.”

 

Juno looked up from his comms and over at Peter, his face one of skepticism. “Peter, please. It’s not raining yet, we’re fine.”

 

\----

 

Peter stood a little bit aways from the meeting that was going on, trusting Juno to figure things out. He held the umbrella up with one hand, the other hand playing a game on his comms, his focus mainly on assessing the situation from afar. The rain had started, not too heavy yet, but the even darker clouds that appeared to be moving their way didn’t make Peter feel any better about things.

 

Peter was beginning to consider going over to make sure everything was fine and see how much longer it was going to take, considering they had been talking for no less than twenty minutes of growing rain, when Juno walked over towards Peter, tucking something into his pocket. Peter didn’t even care enough to ask what he had gotten in return. “I told you it was going to rain.”

 

“Okay, yeah, you were right. Can we start walking back then?”

 

“Let’s go.”

 

\----

 

They made it half of the way back before the weather took a turn for the even worse. The wind picked up suddenly, a gust that hit the two of them out of the blue and snatched Peter’s umbrella out of his slightly loose grip. He grabbed after it, but didn’t manage to grab it before the wind whisked it into the sky. Juno grabbed his hand a little tighter, and Peter turned towards him to see that Juno’s eyes were wide open. “Juno?”

 

“So, you were right. And, I don’t know how much I really want to go back into a city full of buildings that are going to conduct a whole lot of electricity.”

 

“Juno. My dear. If we’re out here, we’re both more likely to get struck by that very lightning, and also going to get even more soaked. And if there’s any flash flooding, which, considering this is usually desert, then we’ll have to deal with all of that as well.” He tried to keep his voice calm and logical since he could see how stressed out Juno was about the rain. 

 

Juno looked around them. “Okay well….” His eyes settled upon a rock formation that seemed to be relatively close to where they were standing. “Could we go hide out in there?”

 

Peter walked over towards the rocks, wiping the water off of his glasses as well as he could with how much more was coming down onto them. He looked at the various rocks that were there. “I…. Juno I’m not sure how helpful these are going to….” While Peter was talking, Juno found some sort of small passageway into the rocks. “Why?” The question wasn’t even really directed at Juno, just at the whole event in general. 

 

“Because it’s dry in here and also because it’s cozy.”

 

Peter bent over to look into the hole that Juno had climbed into. While Juno appeared to be patting the approximately three inches of space next to him, inviting Peter to join him, it was very clear that there was not enough room. “I…. Well, I’m glad you’re cozy then.”

 

“Come on in, there’s plenty of room.”

 

Peter just looked at him. “You know, I’m afraid I have to disagree with you on that one, Juno.” He pulled his jacket up over his head. “I’ll stay out here.”

 

Juno frowned. “But you were so worried about the rain earlier.”

 

“And now you’re more worried about the lightning. I can guarantee it won’t get to you in there. I’ll be fine out here.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I’m very sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much! This was my first square for Bad Things Happen Bingo!!
> 
> As always, kudos/comment/subscribe if you enjoyed it, there'll be more of these fics (i've got 24 more squares to do ya know!) so it'll be, as the kids say, lit. (if you'd like to request a pairing and a square, head on over to my tumblr @mercutiglo and it'll be there under the tag "bad things happen bingo")


End file.
